


The Ultimate Price

by 93Mika



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton, Angst, Canon, Confinement, Earth-x, F/M, KaraMel, Overgirl - Freeform, This is really sad, Tragic Romance, untold part of the crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93Mika/pseuds/93Mika
Summary: Where was Mon-El on Earth-X?***...That arrogant Daxamite never stopped teasing even after she would beat him badly, never backed down and kept on going with a smug expression and a stupid grin printed on his face, challenging her in ways no one ever had.





	The Ultimate Price

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Happy Angst week! :D  
> So this short piece is about Kara on Earth-X and the idea was very spontaneous and I wrote it in just one night. I love to contribute this to Angst week in Karamel Hiatus project. It's pretty tragic and not meant to bring a smile to your face. therefore I'm sorry. But in the hindsight, it has Karamel. I believe we all wished to see where was Mon-El on Earth-X during the crossover.

Kara held him tight to her chest. So close as if she wished to merge his broken body into hers, so close as if she willed to pour her own heartbeats into his bleeding heart, so close as if to fill the already growing abyss in her heart.

He was no longer. The smiles, brainless goofy jokes, surprise meals, kisses, warmth, no more.

All he was, a motionless body with closed eyes. If you could ignore the blood covering his chin and the deep wrinkles on his brow, you could imagine he was only sleeping. But there was no use to fool oneself.

Kara brushed her fingers ever so lightly across his cheek bone.

He was gone and he’d taken her with him.

The dagger lodged in his chest to the hilt, had pierced not just one, but two hearts.

She didn’t even shed a tear as she wrapped her shaking arms even closer around him and let the gravity pull both their limp bodies to the ground.

It was all her fault. She let the guilt fill the bottomless void inside her.

***

Kara had been taken into a military lab facility right after she’d crashed landed on earth. They experimented on her and told her his cousin had long been executed for defying the New Reich.  

Eventually she was put with a strict family who tried to program her with the Nazi’s doctrine and when she resisted, her foster sister went as far as trying to kill her. She was only 16.

After that incident, they kept her in a maximum security facility and started new ways of brain washing and beat her into submission. They forced her to fight other aliens and trained her in combat.

Kara cooperated in order to survive, meanwhile she kept that tiny flickering hope, hidden inside her, that maybe one day she could be free.

Kara was 18 when they brought him in and put him in the cell right across from her. He looked a few years older than her.

It wasn’t anything unusual. They kept bringing in Aliens all the time and they all stayed for short periods of time.

But he was different. He was so lost, yet so annoyingly joyful unlike others. He was unbearable.

For the first week, she ignored him. “Mon-El”, he kept saying that was his name, kept trying to make her talk. In secret Kara was dying for a connection, even when he claimed to be from Daxam, but she feared dependence. She had already lost her whole world and her baby cousin. She couldn’t live through getting to know this person and then lose him. Not again.

It got worse when the generals forced them into fighting each other. Unlike most other species, Daxamites could take Kryptonian blows and therefore their sparring sessions continued on regular basis.

Kara hated Mon-El. That arrogant Daxamite never stopped teasing even after she would beat him badly, never backed down and kept on going with a smug expression and a stupid grin printed on his face, challenging her in ways no one ever had.

When they weren’t fighting, he would tell stories about his past life as the crowned prince of Daxam. Kara pretended not to listen, but in fact she had never had someone like Mon-El in her life. Someone who shared similar experiences with her, someone who still had memories of home. They were the sole survivors of their lost worlds. There was a sort of a pride in knowing that.

At some point they called a truce and they grew closer, but Kara never let them be anything more than cellmates, not that the scrutinizing observations on them let anything ever grow between them.

Before Kara knew it, two years had passed and he was still there. That was when the Führer decided to bring them into the field.

The New Reich gave Kara and Mon-El rooms instead of cells. They gained more freedom as they kept proving their loyalty. They returned victorious from every single one of their missions. Eliminating threats to the Fatherland, killing the Freedom Fighter warriors and burning their bases and headquarters to the ground.

Kara had come to form a plan since they’d put her in that facility all those years ago. She would work with them like they wanted, becoming what they wanted her to be and when they got used to her being an obedient pawn and let their guards down, she would strike them and rule over them. She wanted to make them worship her like the God she was.

Only she had to be patient and bid her time until the right moment arrived. And it got hard most of times, to keep her cool and not rush and destroy all in haste.

The only source of comfort she had was Mon-El.

Kara never told Mon-El of her plan, but then they were getting closer since there was no constant eyes on them.

They looked after each other, especially when one became injured after a fight. One time the Freedom Fighters used an alien Virus that brought Mon-El to the death’s doorstep and Kara became uncharacteristically worried for him, fearing she would lose him this time. In those moments of vulnerability, Kara let her guard down and she fell for him before she even had realized, and he was heads over heels too. They kissed for the first time.

As hard as it was, they kept their relationship a secret. And one day Kara shared her dream with him. This time though, she had a bigger dream. They would become the rulers of this world together. A Queen with a King by her side. They would be unstoppable.

Kara knew he always had her back, every single time before going into battles, he would say.

_“I've got your back, I promise.”_

And he kept his promise till his last breath.

The Kryptonite dagger was laced with lead and he jumped in front of her and took the blow.

That stupid Daxamite who was her whole world, he saved her life, but then what life would that be without him.

Kara laid him in a pod and recited him Rao’s prayer for the dead.

_“You have been the sun of our lives, our prayers will be your sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn and await the night we join you in the sky.”_

She then connected her lips to his cold ones, feeling the coldness creeping further into her being, successfully turning her heart completely into a frozen stone. Kara put her mother’s necklace – the only possession she had from Krypton – around his neck so he shall not be alone in afterlife and carried him towards the sun. She flew so close to the sun that her heart suffered a solar radiation overload. How ironic that even flying so close to the sun was not enough to melt the ice that was once her heart.

Her sun had set.

Kara wanted revenge. She wouldn’t rest until she had crushed them all. She had paid too much. The ultimate price. Her Love. Her heart. The world owed her so much. All of them did.

The moment her heart exploded, that moment she became a Supernova, all she felt was freedom. The excruciating pain of her limbs bursting into light didn’t over shadow the pure sense of lightness her soul was experiencing. The other Kara with a healthy but broken heart carried her up the same way her Mon-El had gone for the last time.

Kara looked at the sun.

_I’m coming home my love…_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to let me know how you liked it, your words mean a lot to me ;)  
> You can also find me on tumblr => https://themoonfortress.tumblr.com/
> 
> P.s: if this turns out to be a likable story line, I might consider writing more in this universe :)


End file.
